choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
List of BGM Information in Choro-Q HG 4
This section is the list of all the descriptions of the soundtrack from Choro-Q HG 4. The name isn't official, just a keyword to let you find it easily. The BGMs in Choro-Q HG 4 were composed by 葛岡善哉 (Kuzuoka Zen'ya Zen'ya Kuzuoka). Trivia Sound Test *At least in the Japanese version, as you can open the Sound Test if you use the Debug Mode, the order of BGM follows the BGM list of Sound Test on the Debug Mode. Although, there are not Opening Theme and Ending Theme on the Sound Test because the musical-playing-data format is different. About the Names of BGMs *Some of the BGMs have their official names in-game such as Coolstradin. *Some of the BGMs do have their official or tentative names that named by the composer, Zen'ya Kuzuoka. The Names that Kuzuoka named *The name of the Opening Theme is "デジタル" (Dejitaru '''Digital').'' *The name of the BGM #01 is "フュージョン" (Fyūjon Fusion), but it is simply a musical genre, so it is probably a tentative name. *The name of the BGM #03 is "トラッカータとフンガ" (Torakkā to Funga Tracarta and Funga), which was named after the official name in the game. *The name of the BGM #07 is "samba", which the initial letter begins with lower case, so this must be a tentative name and simply because of a musical genre. *The BGM #15, has an official name in-game, "Korshal Historic Site", but he named "遺跡" (Iseki The Ruins). *The name of the BGM #17 is "勝利" (Shōri Win/'Winning'/'Victory'), but it is a literal name, so it is probably a tentative name. * The name of the BGM #16 is "アップダウンリゾート", (Appu daun Rizōto '''Ups and Downs Resort'), which was named after the name in the original Japanese version. By the way, the character "ダ''' (da)" in "アップダウン" has a dakuten (濁点), the voiced sound mark (゛ ), on "タ''' (ta)". If you write as ダウン, it means the English word, "down". And if you write as タウン, it means the English word, "town". So the original name of the corse, "Uptown Resort" is アップダウンリゾート (Up Down Resort) "Ups and Downs Resort", but the translators must misread to mistranslated.'' *The name of the BGM #23 is "Afro", *The name of the BGM #32 is "フジヤマガイシャ" (Fujiyama Gaisha An Office/Company on/at/of Mt. Fuji), which is almost the same as the official Japanese name. Fujiyama (ふじやま) is written in hiragana in the game, and Fujiyama (フジヤマ) is written in katakana on his name. *The name of the BGM #34 is "フュージョン２" (Fyūjon 2 Fusion 2), but it is simply a musical genre and with the number 2, so it is probably a tentative name. Trivia *Kuzuoka has played the electric guitar on the Opening Theme and Ending Theme. *The other BGMs in the game (#1 to #37) were composed on the DTM. *The BGM #32, has an official name, "ふじやまガイシャ" (Fujiyama Gaisha An Office/'Company on'/'at'/'of Mt. Fujiyama') in the Japanese in-game. It is unknown if this is a mistranslation, but it is known in the NA/EU version as Fujiyama Geisha. But if you write "g'e'''isha" in Japanese, it is '芸者'/'げいしゃ'/'ゲイシャ', which means a geisha, a geisha girl. But if you write '''ka'isha in Japanese, it is 会社/'かいしゃ'/'カイシャ', which means a company, or an office. And if you write the word after a noun, (noun + nounkaisha), the pronunciation, "ka" turns "ga", and it will be "gaisha". (e.g. "ゲーム会社" (Gēmu '''Ga'isha'' A Video Game-Company)) But usually English-speakers pronounce the word "gaisha" as "gay-sha" and "geisha" as "gui-sha" or "gay-sha" or "jay-sha", but still in the Japanese pronounce "gaisha" as "ga-i-sha" and "geisha" as "gay-sha". So, in one word, it is unknown if the name is mistranslated. Appearances *''Choro-Q HG 4'' Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Soundtracks